


Is My Signal Coming Through?

by flashforeward



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Character Study, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: Why did Sammy come to King Falls?





	Is My Signal Coming Through?

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Can You Hear Me" from "A King Falls Christmas". Written for the [gen prompt bingo](https://evilinsanemonkey.dreamwidth.org/636469.html) prompt "Missing Persons".

Night after night. 

Show after show. 

He does everything he can short of saying straight out _Jack. Where are you?_ Whatever happened, wherever he is, it happened here, in this town. Sammy can't let on that he suspects anything, he can't reveal why he's here because then the same thing might happen to him and while he'd be with Jack again, who would rescue them then? Lily? She didn't even believe Jack was there, hadn't listened no mater how many times Sammy told her.

Ben? Maybe. Probably. But by the time Sammy realizes...he's in too deep. If he reveals it now, he has to explain why he didn't before. Why he didn't trust Ben with this sooner. When you've been lying long enough, telling the truth is harder.

So he does what he can.

He goes on the radio night after night, does show after show, in the hopes that wherever he is, Jack can hear him. Whatever's happened, Jack _has_ to know Sammy's looking for him. That Sammy will find him.

No matter what.


End file.
